Misscliks Devotion: Episode 24
Recap 1510-01-26 The party is in the elven trading post of Sylden. The party decide to go clothes shopping. Kellen and Olivia get matching tattoos. Oliva gets the ending lyrics to Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night tattoo on the right side of her torso. Kellen got a Dragon tattoo over his chest that takes a few days. Olivia casts aura of comfort on Kellen as he gets his tattoo. 1510-01-29 to 1510-02-02 The party take a passenger ship to Sandashar in Akuba. Kellen and Olivia work on some art. Ransom and Rhonda work on some combat training. Kes and Guy Claypool hang out. Kes talks about her fears that Ransom doesn't care about her because he believed she was dead in the hallucination dream where Ransom saw her die. 1510-02-03 The ship is passing though the Sarin Straight. Ransom and Rhonda have been training the whole time and Kes is feeling abandoned during her time of mourning. Kes says she will help out Guy with some backing music to a new work he is working on. It starts raining that afternoon and everyone goes below decks. A storm starts. By the middle of the night the ship is violent rocking. The storm rages for the next day as well. 1510-02-05 The storm is over, but the ship is way off coarse. They are in the middle of a thick fog with no wind. 1510-02-06 The ship is still and unmoving, there is no wind to push it. Kes and Kellen go to talk to Captain Shin. Captain Shin assures them that she has seen conditions like this before and they just have to wait for the wind. Ransom and Rhonda keep training, until Kes complains about the noise, so they exercise instead. Kes and Guy work more on the song together. Olivia, bored, casts thought capture and gets the thoughts of Guy Claypool deep despondent state about himself and "Kellena". Olivia then reads the mind of the Captain who is concerned this is the same spot several ships have disappeared. Kes then realises that this is around spot where in Episode 17 the incident with the crew of the sleeping ship took place. Kes gathers the whole party and warns them. They decide to sleep in shifts, except Ransom who just goes to bed hearing the news. Kes's Dream Kes is in a scenario on the ship still, but unaware it isn't reality. Kes's friends act oddly. The ship lists dangerously. Up on deck a giant red tentacle then jumps out of the water and attacks people. The party attack the tentacle. Except that Olivia & Kellen are making out inside a Wyvern Watch and Ransom standiung guard at the top of the stairs to the lower deck wearing heavy armor and not attacking. Rhonda then jumps in and cuts the tentacle in half with one blow. Everyone except Kes heads bellow deck. Kes casts ESP. Kes hears "Mine. Mine. He will be Mine." and sees a gigantic octopus below the ship thinking of a male on board the ship, and feels a cold anger. Seven more red tentacles spring out of the water and strike the ship. The party start fighting them. Kellen kills one tentacle, and Kes kills another. Olivia reads the mind of the monster and then says that it thinks Ransom is single so to ward it off she and Ransom need to make out. A tentacle wraps around both Olivia and Ransom, but Ransom uses his strength to let Olivia go free, but she is knocked into the water. The octopus then eats Ransom. Kes charges onto the octopus to attack it directly. The ship begins to tilt into the water. Kellen tries to save Guy Claypool from falling, but he ends up crashing into a mast and the rest of the ship, dying. Olivia goes ethereal and goes inside the octopus to save Ransom, but ends up stuck inside. Kellen is thrown into the water, but Kes casts mount to create a seahorse to save Kellen. Kes then stabs the octopus eye, creating a hole that Kes falls into. 1510-02-08 Kes wakes up. It is the day the ship is expected to arrive in Sandashar. Everyone is healthy and alive. Guy Claypool explains that after the fog cleared, Kes was exhausted having stayed up all night and day, so went to bed yesterday. Guy thinks Kes is acting odd and asks her not to help with his new song. Rhonda then goes up to Kes and thanks her for giving Ransom time to help her train. Rhonda then sees Kes's emotional state and comforts her. Up on deck everyone gathers and Guy performs his new spoken word song about "Kellena". :Felumbra, moon, source of all life, :like a creat ball of clay, ready to be worked. :Martha, the mother, takes a handful and spits it in two, :One becomes me, one becomes you. :Like a broken rock, your edge fits mine, and my edge fits yours. :We go though life looking for your other half, :There are many stones that almost match. :For most people almost is enough, :And thats what makes my life so tough. :You have found a close fit and are happy with it, :But I have found you, the other half of my soul, broken in two. :How could I love? :How could I settle? :How could I move on when I know my rock is here? :I love you. I love you. :I choose your happiness over mine, :Even if you will not share my time. :For you I will always be here. :For you I will always be near. :I've always be one to march to the beat of my own drum. :I will live with the different kind of love, :I found my soulmate and she fits like a glove. Olivia reads Guy's mind and finds out who "Kellena" really is Kellen. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes